


A Love In Another Time

by VampirePaladin



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon Het Relationship, Episode: s04e02-s04e03 One Man's Worth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: There is a timeline where Logan and Ororo could have been together.





	A Love In Another Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



“Doc, we need help,” Logan called out as he stepped into the infirmary with a badly hurt teenage girl in his arms. She was wearing yellow and purple, with a blue cloak fastened around her neck. Her short black hair was held back with a hairband.

The infirmary was full of injured mutants, as Doctor Summers and Nurse Grey worked hard to save and help as many as they could. They always had work to do, and the importance of it weighed heavily on both of them. Logan might have fancied Jean if he’d met her in different circumstances, but his heart belonged to another woman. Scott sometimes rubbed him the wrong way, but the doctor had saved too many of Logan’s friends for grudges to last.

Scott turned away from where he was treating Calvin’s badly burnt arm to look at Logan through red tinted glasses. He took in the appearance of the unconscious girl and made a snap decision. 

“Put her on the medical bed. Calvin, one of the medics will finish helping you.” 

“Go ahead, Doc. She needs the help more than me,” Calvin said. His injuries weren’t life threatening. 

Logan put the girl on the bed as Scott and Jean came to help her. They’d long ago run out of medicine to block pain or keep someone unconscious, so instead Jean Grey used her telepathy to either block the pain or keep a patient unconscious. Logan stepped back as Jean concentrated on the girl and Scott worked hard to save her life.

“Her name’s Jubilation Lee,” Jean said. She was multitasking, handing Scott the tools he’d need even as her telepathic powers focused on the girl.

“Logan, we’ll do everything we can for her,” Scott said without looking up. He was already cutting away at clothing to treat the injuries underneath.

“Thanks, Slim.”

Logan wanted to stay by Jubilee’s side, but there was nothing he could do to help in the infirmary. He stepped back out and into the hallway where Ororo was waiting for him. She had a solemn expression on her face and a tiredness around her eyes. 

“Logan, you did everything you could to help her. It’s only thanks to you that she even has a chance of surviving,” Ororo said.

“Don’t you think I know that, Darling?” Logan asked with a small growl in his voice. It was anger, but not directed at Ororo, but at himself and the humans, machines, and powered individuals that were hunting down mutants. That kid had never done anything to hurt anyone, she didn’t deserve to be fighting for her life.

Ororo put an arm around Logan, guiding him to the canteen. There were scattered tables and folding chairs that had been scavenged, giving those that were eating a chance to relax. Stacked against a wall were boxes of food. Some of it was MREs and others contained canned foods. There was no one else inside the canteen but the two of them. This particular base hadn’t been discovered yet, allowing many in the resistance to rest for now. 

Logan and Ororo each grabbed a can of whatever, his claws made it an easy task to open any can and Ororo’s abilities allowed them to heat it up. Logan drank the soup out of his can, downing it in under a minute. There was no knowing when your meal would be interrupted so it was key to get it down quickly.

“Found her hiding out in the ruins of a mall,” Logan said. “Was trying to bring her back but we got ambushed. Kid tried to protect me from a blast and got herself hurt in the process,” Logan bitterly said. He gave a laugh. “Funny. If she’d known about my healing, then we’d both have walked away from it.”

Ororo, having just finished her own can of soup, gently wrapped her hands around Logan’s head and pulled him down so that he could rest against her breast. She didn’t offer him meaningless comforting words. She was just there for him, running her fingers through his hair. He stayed like that, not caring if someone came. In the war they were in he didn’t care about maintaining some sort of tough guy image. He knew that he could lose Ororo easily, these moments were too precious to waste by trying to put on a show.

“You got her to the people that can help her. That matters, Logan.”

“Yeah,” Logan said. He reached into his pocket. Ororo always knew what to say. She reminded him of the good he did without giving false reassurances. “Ororo, I know you’re called Storm, but you’re my rock. I was going to ask later, when it was right, but there might not be a right time and tomorrow you could be on the Doc’s table.”

“Logan?” Ororo asked, curious about where this was going.

Logan reached into his pouch and pulled out a plain ring. It wasn’t much. He’d made it with the help of another mutant. It wasn’t even a precious metal, just scrap copper that he’d scavenged from destroyed robots. He’d been carrying it for two weeks now, waiting for a moment to offer it to her.

“Ororo, Storm, will you marry me?” He didn’t get down on one knee. There were no flowers or big production, just the soft, sincere words of a man who’d lost a great deal already and wanted to embrace the one bit of happiness in this world.

“Yes,” was all she said. 

Logan and Ororo kissed as he put the ring on her finger. The future was dark, it was scary, and the present was filled with pain and death, but they’d found each other in all of that. They’d found love with each other.

“I’ll ask Magnus to perform the ceremony in the morning,” Ororo said. It was only right that the man that had brought them together be the one to perform the marriage ceremony.

“Not sure I can wait that long,” Logan said. He gave the first smile he’d given in a long time.


End file.
